


Jemma

by alliekatt314



Series: One Shots [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sexual Tension, fitzward - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliekatt314/pseuds/alliekatt314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You join the team but aren't exactly welcomed. Jemma whole heartedly lets you in though. </p><p>Fitz and Ward are dancing around each other and eventually get you and Jemma together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jemma

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an anon request on my tumblr mrsnatasharomanov.

Jemma 

 

For Anon 

 

Jemma x Reader 

 

_________________________________

 

"Alright team this is Agent (Y/L/N) she's the official science and medical guard" Coulson says introducing you to his team. They are all gathered around a holo table looking hesitant about you. 

 

"I'm basically a bodyguard for Agents Fitz and Simmons" you elaborate jokingly. 

 

"Good they need it" a cold faced man grumbles. "I'm Ward." 

 

"Skye" a bouncy brunette waves. 

 

"May" a quiet Asian lady states. 

 

"Fitzsimmons" a curly haired boy and a gorgeous reddish brown haired lady say together. 

 

"So I'm protecting you too" you conclude. 

 

"Well Ward protects us" Fitz pipes up. 

 

"And I'm good at it too" Ward adds. You can tell this whole team has already settled with each other. 

 

"Great then I'm back up I guess!" you chirp. You will stay positive about this. 

 

"I'll show you around come with me" Simmons gently orders grabbing your arm. Her smile could light the night. You willingly follow her away from the team. "Sorry about that. Fitz and Ward are quite attached to each other and the team well-"

 

"You're a family and I'm an intruder. It's okay I get that Agent Simmons" you assure. 

 

"Call me Jemma." 

 

"Then call me (Y/N)" you counter.

_________________________________

 

You got settled in your tiny compartment on the plane quite easily. You don't mind small spaces they make you feel safe. 

 

You learn the routine of the team quickly. 

 

May gets up at five every morning to do tai chi. 

 

Phil is up at six making breakfast. 

 

Ward and Fitz get up around six thirty to eat and flirt at the table. 

 

Jemmas up at six thirty as well but checks in on the lab and wakes Skye up first. 

 

You get up at four thirty every morning so perfectly syncing into their schedule is gonna be tough.

_________________________________

 

"Why are you up?" May inquires. You look up from the sketch you were working on and smile. 

 

"I wake up at four thirty every morning to read, sketch, and just enjoy being awake" you reply. It's better to be awake and have some control over your thoughts. 

 

"Hm" May hums and unrolls her yoga mat. It's silent till Phil walks in. 

 

"Morning May Agent (Y/L/N)" he greets and opens the fridge. "How about pancakes this morning?" 

 

"Sounds good" you and May responds and you realize he was asking her. 

 

"Sorry. You know you can call me (Y/N) right or just (Y/L/N) you don't need to add the agent" you point out hopefully. 

 

"Okay (Y/N)." 

 

Phil makes breakfast dragging a sleepy Ward and half alert Fitz to the table. They sit next to each other and whisper in earnest conversation. You hear the endearment "little monkey" thrown around quite a bit. 

 

"Good morning I've brought our hacker" Jemma announces dragging Skye in and pushing her into a chair at the table. "My (Y/N) you must be an early bird? What time were you up?" 

 

"Four thirty" you answer smiling. 

 

"Wow earlier than May" Jemma muses and you preen. Jemmas sweet and kind. 

 

_________________________________

 

You follow your duties and stay in the lab with Fitz and Jemma everyday. Jemma takes a fast liking to you and the team eventually grows on you too.

_________________________________

 

"So what special sconce thing are you working on today?" you ask Jemma. You've made you place on a small table. You always sit on the table and swing your legs while watching the scientists work.

 

"Nothing actually. I'm kind of bored" Jemma admits. 

 

"Where's Fitz?" you question.

 

"He's run off with Ward again" Jemma replies. "Those two are just so cute if wish they'd just kiss already."

 

"I totally agree. How about we play twenty questions to pass the time?" you offer and Jemma lights up. 

 

"Sure!" 

_________________________________

 

You two spent the whole day together learning everything there is to know about each other. You admittedly fell a little bit in love. 

 

_________________________________

 

"So I'm in the chamber in a bunny suit when I just sneeze all over everything!" Jemma exclaims and you laugh. She's telling you a funny story while you both make your way down to the small plane lab. You took a leisurely lunch with her while Fitz stayed behind. You both walk through the doors and gasp. 

 

"Oh my god" you breathe eyes wide. Fitz is sitting on the table with Ward standing in between his legs while they bruisingly kiss each other. Fitz and Ward don't hear you and Jemma nor notice you're there. They're too wrapped up in each other to care. 

 

"Finally!" Jemma whisper yells. 

 

"They were killing me. I mean seriously why dance around down one you love and want to kiss for that long when it's obvious they love you back?" you ask incredulous. 

 

"Yeah why?" Jemma agrees and grabs your face turning you to face her and plants a kiss right on your lips. 

Thank you Fitz and Ward.


End file.
